Learning To Love
by BeccyRox22
Summary: Bella Swan is a new student at Forks High School, she moved here because her old vampire friend Aro, told her of a family of vampire vegeterians. Bella decideds to meet this family and learn their eating habits, but could love be in the air also?
1. Chapter 1

Lala i do not own Twilight......

But enjoy the story, please leave reviews!

I knew that the small family in the corner of the lunch hall where vampires, I knew this because so am I.

It was my first day at forks high school, I had moved in with my father Charlie yesterday. For the past year of my vampire life I had been living with a vampire family in Italy called the Volturi. It had always been common knowledge to me that there was a vegetarian vampire family living in this small town. After one year of learning to control my thirst for human blood, my master Aro said I could investigate their way of living. My father had no-idea of my vampire life he and my mother believed I had been on an exchange trip to Italy. Little did they know a rouge vampire had attacked me in Italy hours after I arrived, I was poisoned with the venom, Aro later found me trying to rip open my own chest, in a dark alley late at night. After the change had happened everyone was surprised at how calm I was, how I could easily keep my emotions in check and how I could rationalize my thirst for human blood. Of course I still found it hard. I didn't want to drink human blood, I would not become a murderer.

So here I am in the small dreary town of forks, looking at the family of beautiful vampires. I was sitting next to a kind girl called Angela the other girls here where very wary of me, the boys where like puppies constantly following me around. I wasn't use to so much attention from humans. All I could do was smile at the annoying boys hoping they would finally realise I was bad news for them, and it was hard to take my focus off the stunning family, that I wanted to rush over to them and beg them to help me learn there ways of living, but I had to be patient and cautious I didn't want to look completely crazy.

The bell rang and my next lesson was Biology I scuffled down the corridor trying to act "human" I made it to the class room and if my heart was beating it would have stopped, one of the family members was sitting next to the only open seat, he had bronze messy hair and he was staring intently at me. I handed my slip to the teacher, he gawked at me when I smiled at him. He sent me to the empty seat next to the boy, I gingerly sat down and I decided I needed to talk to him, but obviously not the usual way I would talk to him through my mind.

_Hi I'm Bella Swan, I used to live with the Volturi in Italy but they told me of your families vegetarian diet so they allowed me to come here and talk to you_

_Um excuse me but how are you communicating with me like this? _I smiled at his reaction, he had turned his head to look at me, with an adorable confused expression

_The same way you can read minds….I can also do that as well, but also I can project my thoughts, what's your name? _

_My name is Edward Cullen_

_Is your father named Carlisle?_

_Yes_

I turned to study his face more intently, he eyes where black he was obviously hungry, but his face and everything about him was beautiful though, he was utterly perfect.

_I would like to talk to the rest of your family, is there anywhere I can meet you later?_

_Yes I'm sure no one would mind if you came to our house tonight, I can give you lift there after school_

_Okay, thank you very much, I appreciate your help _

We both turned our attention back to the teacher but I couldn't help sneaking secret looks at him. When the lesson finished we said our goodbye's and went our separate ways. I looked on my timetable and found that my next lesson was gym, this would be hard as I would not be able to play to my full ability.

Luckily the gym teacher didn't make me play today so I just sat an watched the most uneventful game of basketball I had ever seen. When the lesson finished it was the end of the school day, I made my way to the car park and smiled when I saw Edward Cullen leaning carelessly by a silver Volvo, he was surrounded by his siblings, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy got into a red convertible and pulled out of there parking space, the dark-haired boy gave me an grin and a wave as they pulled out of the school lot. A small pixie-like girl glided over to me wearing a bright beaming smile.

"Hi I'm Alice, I knew you would be here soon" she chirped

"Um oh okay, I'm Bella, and I'm guessing you have the ability to see the future" I replied grinning, she laughed and pulled me towards the Volvo, and she pointed to a blonde boy standing next to Edward.

"This is Jasper, he can manipulate emotions" she sang, walking over to the boy and linking her tiny fingers into his. I could see the love clear on both of their beautiful faces, and I smiled at their relationship.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Alice has been going on about you for a awhile" Jasper said while reaching his free hand out to shake mine.

"Well I hope I'm living up to your expectations" I replied shaking jaspers hand, we all slid into the Volvo and I got to ride shotgun, next to Edward who was driving. We mainly drove in silence except for the occasional random question from Alice about my life in Italy.

When we arrived at their house I gasped aloud, it was huge and beautiful, all three siblings laughed at my reaction.

We all got out the car with vampire speed, and we where instantly standing in their classic white living room. I was greeted first by an older man with blonde hair and a timeless look, he gestured towards a caramel coloured women who came forwards and linked her arm into his.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme"

"It's just Bella, your house is amazing by the way" I replied, the blonde girl stepped forward pulling the dark-haired boy with her, I only noticed now how very muscular he was.

"Hello Bella I am Rosalie and this is my husband Emmet" she said smiling kindly, Emmet just grinned.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all, Aro has told me so much about your lifestyle and I cant wait to learn, if your willing to teach me" If I had a blood flow I think my cheeks would be burning, I was so excited to meet this family and they where all so nice.

"Have you ever been hunting before, Bella" Carlisle asked me

"Not properly, I mean in Italy they would bring me a few deer and I would chase them round the castle, the Volturi don't really know how to hunt animals either, so that's when Aro mentioned you" I replied sheepishly, quite embarrassed at my lack of hunting skills.

"Well I'm sure you will learn quickly and we would all be happy to teach you" Esme said putting her hand on my shoulder reassuring me that I wasn't completely stupid.

"Okay then that's settles it" Carlisle said clapping his hands together "Lets hunt"


	2. Chapter 2

We where all standing in the massive woods just behind the Cullen's house, I was nervous I didn't know how to hunt…I was used to having everything brought to me, now I would have to get it myself.

"Okay lets split into teams, Alice would you like to take Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Sure" she said and then proceeded to run over to me and grab my hand. We went off at vampire speed, we only ran for a short time when Alice stopped me.

"Look over there" she said whilst pointing at a lone deer wandering around, I crouched ready to spring my muscles locked in position, Alice nodded at me and I pounced on the deer. The deer squirmed, I wanted to try and kill it quickly, I bit into it's neck and the blood flowed freely into my mouth. I bit harder and the poor deer died in my arms. Alice had found her own kill so she sprinted off into the Forrest after it.

I slowly made my way back to the group, when I smelled something mouth watering I sprinted off towards the smell, during my chase I realised the smell was human, I didn't stop, I couldn't stop it was closer now, as the smell became nearer something had grabbed me round my waist and I fell to the floor with a weight on top of me, I hissed and growled until I heard soft words being whispered into my ear.

"Bella that is a human scent, you don't want to kill a person, do you?"

I realised the voice, it was Edward. With my face in direct contact with the dirt he slowly turned me over, his hands pinned my wrists making sure I wouldn't chase the amazing scent.

I noticed his eyes where a golden butterscotch, he had fed. As I was staring into his eyes I realised I was a monster I could have killed an innocent human, I felt disgusted with myself, I couldn't look at the perfect creature on top of me anymore. My gaze fell to the tree next to me, Edward must of noticed my sadness, he leaned closer to me.

"Bella what's wrong" he mumbled, his breath ticking the bare skin of my neck.

"I could of killed him, I could of taken away his life" I replied still not looking at him. He slowly released my wrists as he hands cradled my face making me look at him.

"You didn't kill him, everyone has a hard time on their first hunt"

"Even you?"

"Yes even me"

"I bet you wont want me to hunt again" I stated

"You will hunt again, but next time I will be with you"

He face was dangerously close to mine, I could easily kiss his amazing lips just one small inch and our faces would be touching. His mouth turned into a beautiful crooked smiled, then I realised I had accidentally been projecting my thoughts and he had heard them.

"Just one small inch" he mumbled as his lips touched mine, my hands twined themselves around his neck and my fingers where buried in his hair. The kiss was amazing, only after a few minuets I could hear voices in my head

_Whoa look at Eddie getting it on!_

_Well he looks happy!_

_My beautiful son, has finally found someone_

Edward pulled his face back slightly obviously hearing the same things, we both smiled at each other when we turned to see the whole of Edwards family grinning at us, he quickly jumped off me pulling me up as he went.

"So um how was your "Hunting" trip" Emmet said giggling like a girl

"Oh ha-ha Emmet, like you and Rosalie haven't got side-tracked whilst hunting" Edward replied smugly, as Rosalie shot him death glares.

The beautiful Esme cleared her throat "Well as much as we would all like to stand here all day and talk about "hunting" we should get home, Bella wont Charlie be worried about where you are?"

Charlie! Oh-no I didn't tell him I wouldn't be home straight after school, maybe he wasn't back from work yet?

"Yes, oh-damn, thank you all so much for helping me today and um, I will see you tomorrow" I said worry about getting home before my father.

"Bella do you need a ride home?" Edward asked me, still holding my hand

"Um yes if that's okay" I replied, Edward and I ran hand in hand back to the house to get his car, I realised Edward was a lot faster than me.

When we got back to his house we quickly slid into the Volvo and we arrived back to my house in less than 10 minuets, I let out a huge sigh of relief as I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet, Edward chuckled at me.

"I um was wondering if tonight your free?" I asked Edward embarrassingly

"What else would I be doing? He replied smiling while he eyes pierced into mine.

"Well if you wanted you could come back after dark when Charlie's asleep and teach me more about you" I mumbled staring at the floor.

He reached over and lifted my chin with his hand,

"I would love too, but only I can hear about you as well?" he asked smiling that crooked smile that turned my knees to jelly.

I laughed "Well I'm not really that interesting"

"To me you are" he replied seriously, he then leaned over and kissed me again, my hands went to his hair clinging him closer to me, his hands went round my waist pulling me even closer, I wasn't in the most comfortable position, but I really didn't care, after a few perfect minuets he pulled away, my hands tried to pull him back to me, he smiled then laughed

"You know I like your enthusiasm, but your Father is about a minuet away"

"Oh I suppose I should go then" I mumbled before reaching for the door handle.

"I will be back later" he said before quickly pulling me back for another long kiss, I smiled at him, and quickly shuffled out the car before I wanted to kiss him again. He drove off and I made my way into my house, trying to make it look like I had been here, I grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge grabbed a book from my room and settled down on the couch, when Charlie came in I went over and gave him a hug, he smiled at my happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

"Oh just had a good day at school" I replied, Charlie went to bed early that night, and as I sat in my room reading Jane Eyre again, I heard Edward climbing up the side of my house into my open window.

He looked flustered, I quickly dropped my book and jumped on to him, my legs clamping around his waist, as his hands came round me, and then as our lips met I knew that I had strong feelings towards Edward and I hoped he felt the same way about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and I talked all night, about our lives, our families and how we were changed. Edward was distraught at how violently I was changed he was also surprised at the hospitality of The Volturi. He left just at the break of dawn not before giving me another wonderful kiss.

I got ready for school, and sat watching Charlie eating like a pig. I smiled at his table manners and said goodbye to him as I walked out the front door, I was surprised to see a silver Volvo parked in my driveway, Edward held open the passenger door for me and I slid onto the cool leather seat. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back.

"Bella" Alice said suspiciously sweetly, as I suddenly felt nervous

"Yes Alice" I asked shooting Edward a quick glare as he was trying very hard to stop laughing.

"Well Rose and I are going shopping on Friday, and we wanted to know if you could come" she asked innocently, I looked at Edward who was still grinning, what were they planning?

"Um sure, but I don't really need any new clothes" I replied and she giggled

"Well you will" she said smugly

"Alice….what do you mean" I asked cautiously

"Well I thought it would be good, to have a small welcome party for you"

"How small?"

"Just us….and some people from school"

This was the point when Edward and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Um excuse me what's so funny?" I asked Edward whilst scowling

"Well, you see Alice has predicted your coming here for quite a while, and you see she sort of jumped the gun a bit, basically she has invited practically everyone from school to your welcome party, but have you know I had nothing to do with it" he said trying to look innocent.

"WHAT…ALICE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled louder than necessary.

She reassuringly put a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry Bella, it will be fun, I'm going to decorate the house and I'm going to do your hair, make-up and I will help you find a stunning dress" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Well when is this party" I mumbled, knowing I would never win against Alice.

"Saturday" she said smugly

When we arrived at school Edward held my hand as he walked me to my first class, he kissed me quickly then hurried off to his first lesson.

Alice kept pace beside me, smiling smugly to herself.

"Soo, I'm thinking dark blue would looking really good on you, and silver accessories would go perfectly and"

I cut her off "Alice you can take me shopping, make me your Barbie for the day and even have this party, but I don't need to hear about how your going to do it" she just smiled sweetly and laughed, and although I tried not to I laughed along with her, then she stopped her eyes glazed over I tried shaking her.

"Alice what's wrong!?" I whispered frantically, trying not to draw attention to us. She finally looked at me.

"The Volturi want you back"

**I know it's very short. I really should of updated sooner but my computer got a virus and I had to restore it and lost some of my work. (Sad Times)**

**But let me know what you think, reviews are like cookies XOXO**


End file.
